Baby De Superman
by Kal-K 2.0
Summary: Esta historia seria una secuela entre comillas de Superman Returns. Pero aquí nunca tuvo un hijo con Lois, pero si dejo a una mujer embarazada. Aquí Kal-El se va al espacio en busca de Krypton, después de la tercera película. La historia inicia después de la batalla con Lex y claro, el elenco es otro el de la serie Smallville, una chica de Supernatural y alguien repite su papel
1. Bienvenidos

Esta historia seria una secuela entre comillas de Superman Returns. Pero aquí nunca tuvo un hijo con Lois, pero si dejo a una mujer embarazada. Aquí Kal-El se va al espacio en busca de Krypton, después de la tercera película. La historia inicia después de la batalla con Lex y claro, el elenco es otro el de la serie Smallville, una chica de Supernatural y repite el papel James Marsden es Richard White

**Baby De Superman**

Elenco:

Tom Welling es Clark Kent/Superman/Kal-El

Sara Canning es Lorelei Ambrosia

Erica Durance es Lois Lane-White

Michael Rosenbaum es Lex Luthor

Michael McKean es Perry White

Aaron Ashmore es Jimmy Olsen

James Marsden es Richard White

Annette O'Toole es Martha Kent

Y Madison Bell es Laura

Superman Creado por:** Jerry Siegel y Joe Shuster**

Derechos legales** DC Comics & WB**

Historia creada por: **Kal-K 2.0**


	2. El ultimo hijo del ultimo hijo

Esta historia es mi versión del final de Superman III, uniéndola con Superman Return

Lorelei y Vera están recuperando la conciencia después de la explosión. Ross Webster está temblando en un rincón y la policía está alerta para detenerlos. Momentos después, los oficiales está escoltando a Ross Webster al helicóptero de la policía. Pero este se detiene y se acerca a Clark para enfrentarlo, Gus se encuentra al lado de Superman.

Algún día. Yo Ross Webster, me vengare. Superman, ya lo verás - grita indignado Ross, es escoltado y esposado hacia el helicóptero. Clark solamente se le queda viendo y prefiere no seguir le la corriente al hombre mayor. Vera está al lado de ser echado en el helicóptero

Lorelei se le acerca a Superman - ¿Es verdad lo que has dicho, cariño? - le pregunta algo triste a Clark y le vuelve hablar, antes que el responda. - Dime que no era verdad, sobre lo de nuestra noche - Clark asiente con la cabeza

Lo siento de nuevo - le responde

Al menos tendré algo para recordarte, siempre - Clark se le queda viendo y solamente ella le sonríe - Adiós. Cariño

Adiós, Lorelei. - le responde el, con un poco de tristeza en su hablar. Al ver como se aleja al helicóptero, ve que ella se detiene se gira y corre hacia el. Abrazándolo y dándole un beso apasionado en los labios. Los oficiales la toman de los brazos y se la llevan a la nave, ella se acaricia su estomaga y ella rompe a llorar.

Superman se queda viendo como ella entra al helicóptero, un oficial se le acerca a darle las gracias por su ayuda. Se va yendo el oficial, cuando Superman le pide un favor

Le podría pedir algo - Clark un poco colorado, le dice al oficial

El oficial se da cuenta de esto - Claro, dígame. Superman

Póngale un ojo a la chica joven, por favor - le pide Clark al oficial al lado suyo

Lo siento, no puedo. Ella ingresara a la cárcel de mujer y esa no es mi área. Pero no se preocupe, conozco a alguien que velara por ella - le guiña un ojo a Clark y se va rápidamente porque el helicoptero esta apunto de partir

Muchas Gracias - responde Clark, llevándose con el a Gus

Mientras, despega helicóptero. Lorelei mira por la ventana al hombre de acero y se queda pensando.

Quien creería que estoy esperando al hijo, del último hijo de Krypton. En mis entrañas - se dice así misma mientras que el helicóptero se encuentra en los cielos

El tiempo empieza a pasar, Gus gracias a la ayuda de Superman no tuvo que ir a prisión, los Webster fueron encarcelado con pena perpetua y Lorelei fue asuela de todo cargo, por el jurado creyendo que era simplemente una chica tonta que cayo en las garras de Webster

Y el tiempo empezó a pasar y sin darnos cuenta habían pasado cinco años

* * *

**Superman creado por Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster**

**Superman todos los personajes pertenecen a DC COMICS & WB**

**Historia de Kal-K 2.0, anteriormente Kal-K**

* * *

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS**


End file.
